


promise

by reizora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reizora/pseuds/reizora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because I will be able to fly you to States and back home!" Or will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise

"I think I'm going to pursue professional basketball."  
"Oh, as expected! haha. Maybe I should become a pilot then..."  
"What, you not gonna continue modeling?"  
"Nope, I got bored."  
"Seriously? Why I can't believe you."  
"So mean, Aominecchi!"  
"But seriously, why pilot?"  
"Because I will be able to fly you to States and back home!"  
"...Are you stupid?"  
"Maybe? You still love me nonetheless."  
"What's with that smile, you brat."  
"Haha, you're blushing~ I love you too, you know."  
"Of course I know."  


.  
.  
.  


“Aominecchi, I’ll be flying to NY after this. Can’t wait to see you!”  
“Yeah, me too! Remember you still have a debt you have to pay, right?”  
“Mou, who would have though you’ll be able to score double than that! You’re really doing it in purpose, ain’t you?”  
“Of course I am, babe.”  
“Childish.”  
“Look who’s talking now. Anyway, you will be piloting the flight back home tomorrow?”  
“Yep, it’s as scheduled! I want to fly you home.”  
“You’ve been saying that since years.”  
“Well, glad you remember it, haha. Anyway, gotta go. See you soon, Aominecchi!”  
“Yeah, be careful.”  


.  
.  
.  


“…flight ooXXXX that was heading to NY just crashed…”  
“…there’s malfunction…”  
“…even though the pilot is said to be a very good one, it was unavoidable…”  
“…no survivor…”  


.  
.  
.  


“You gotta be kidding me—I’m not letting you go, Kise. You haven’t paid your bet. You definitely have to eat that super spicy burger, you know? Didn’t you say you’ll spend the off season with me? You said you will fly me back home! Isn’t that your dream, Kise? Why are you doing this… Why are you leaving me alone… Why…”  
“…Damn you, Ryouta!”  


.  
.  
.  


[To: Aominecchi (daiki_ao@xx.com)  
Sub: I’m sorry.  
Message: I’m not sure you’ll be able to read this or not, but when you read it, I’m sure I’m already dead. Sorry, Aominecchi, I can’t fulfill my promise. I’m very sorry. I love you, you know. But you should forget me now. Goodbye.]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I'm such a trash


End file.
